Surprise!
by Mariefandetwilight
Summary: Usagi n'est pas la jeune femme qu'elle croyait être et n'a pas la vie qu'elle croyait vouloir. Au milieu de ses pensées et de ses doutes un imprévu s'impose à elle.


Salut tout le monde. Me revoilà après une longue absence^^. J'écris toujours mais j'ai tellement de projet en cours que j'ai du mal à finir et comme je n'aime pas publier sans avoir fini…

Bref je fais vite^^. Promis.

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon et son univers appartiennent à Naoko Takeuchi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ça^^.

**Surprise !**

Usagi errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Tokyo. Elle qui avait toujours été feignante s'ennuyait à mourir. Manoru refusait qu'elle travaille depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, arguant que sont boulot à lui rapportait assez pour les faire vivre tous les deux ainsi que leur futur petite famille. Usagi n'avait pas protesté, pensant que sa nature de tire-au-flan s'en accommoderait parfaitement, mais elle trouvait le temps long et plus les jours passaient moins cela s'arrangeait. De plus Manoru travaillait énormément, rentrant souvent très tard le soir et n'ayant que peu de temps à lui consacrer elle avait bien tenté de le faire comprendre à son jeune époux mais Usagi s'était heurtée à un mur.

La guerrière qui sommeillait en elle avait pris l'habitude de mener une vie active, de combattre les menaces, de sauver le monde… Même les filles, ses meilleures amies, ne comprenaient pas. Chacune d'elles avait une vie bien remplie, elles avaient un métier, certaines célibataires, d'autres en couple Minako venait même d'avoir un bébé et à chacune de leurs conversations téléphoniques Usagi avait essayé de leur faire comprendre son désarroi et sa tristesse, mais aucune ne voyait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Toutes lui répétaient de prendre son mal en patience, que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Seulement au fil du temps Sailormoon, la guerrière, la princesse Sérénité et Usagi, la jeune mariée, toutes ces parts d'elle-même s'étaient rendu compte qu'elle avait voulu les mauvaises choses. Heureusement son amour pour son Tuxedo masqué était intact car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Après plusieurs heures d'errance sans but précis et d'arrêts inutiles dans différents parcs de la ville, Usagi décida de reprendre le chemin de son domicile. Marchant doucement pour laisser aux larmes le temps de s'apaiser et de disparaître, Usagi Tsukino-Chiba pensait. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son vingt-deuxième anniversaire et le seule appel qu'elle avait reçu provenait de son jeune frère, la personne la moins susceptible d'y penser. Elle avait été heureuse d'entendre sa voix, surtout qu'il se trouvait sur une base militaire quelque part en Afrique, mais avait été particulièrement déçu que ce ne soit pas son mari au bout du fil. Elle avait toujours cru compter pour lui, et pour le reste de son entourage d'ailleurs mais elle s'apercevait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait eu tort.

Arrivant près de son immeuble, elle aperçu de la lumière dans son appartement. Manoru était sans doute rentré. Elle reprit brièvement espoir car il n'était que dix-neuf heure et que cela faisait bien longtemps que son époux n'était pas rentré aussi tôt. Toutefois, le bref trajet en ascenseur la fit revenir à la réalité, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit rentré tôt exprès pour son anniversaire. Le jeune homme amoureux et attentionné avait depuis longtemps cédé la place à l'époux, toujours amoureux, mais routinier. Usagi sortit de l'ascenseur, longea le couloir d'un pas mesuré et prit une grande inspiration avant d'insérer sa clef dans la serrure. Le hall d'entrée était éteint mais le salon et la cuisine étaient éclairés ce qui permis à la jeune femme de traverser le hall sans toucher à l'interrupteur. Au passage elle déposa sa veste et son sac puis s'approcha du salon en appelant Manoru. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la lumière, la chaine hi-fi se mit à hurler la chanson préférée d'Usagi, des confettis volèrent de partout, mais surtout, ses amis, sa famille et son époux crièrent « surprise » tous en cœur, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils se tenaient là, tous une coupe à la main, applaudissant la réussite de leur surprise.

Usagi resta sans voix. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveaux dans ses yeux et brouillèrent sa vision, toutefois elle sembla voir que le visage de Manoru se faisait inquiet. N'en pouvant plus elle couru dans sa chambre pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Derrière elle, elle entendit la musique s'arrêter, la rumeur des conversations diminuer et les pas de son Tuxedo la suivre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se laissa tomber sur le petit banc moelleux qui se trouvait aux pieds de leur lit et l'agrippa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis son mari approcha, s'assis à côté d'elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle soit prête à parler sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Alors au bout de longues minutes de silence il entama la conversation. Il lui dit qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et elle lui répondit qu'elle le savait. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait et elle répondit qu'elle le savait aussi. Il tiqua légèrement car habituellement elle répondait qu'elle l'aimait aussi, heureusement elle le lui dit au bout de quelques secondes, il se détendit. Il n'avait toutefois pas prévu qu'elle ajoute « mais cela ne suffit pas » à sa déclaration d'amour.

Là, Manoru Chiba, qui était aussi les courageux Tuxedo Masqué et Prince Endymion eu peur comme jamais il n'avait eu peur. Et à cet instant il se promit de tout faire pour que son Usagi, l'amour de sa vie, soit de nouveau heureuse. Lorsqu'elle lui sourit très légèrement il reprit espoir et cela renforça sa détermination. Elle proposa d'aller profiter de sa fête et demanda s'il y avait un bon gâteau car elle avait très faim. Il rit légèrement, elle aussi, mais il vit qu'elle se forçait. À cet instant une petite voix dans sa tête murmura « ça peut attendre demain… mais pas plus » alors il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire pour reconquérir sa femme.

Usagi marchait dans le couloir aux côtés de Manoru, apeurée mais déterminée à survivre à cette soirée. Une seconde avant de sortir du couloir, d'être visible aux yeux de tous elle prit une grande inspiration et se composa un sourire « de façade ». Elle leur dirait que c'était l'émotion et dans un sens, ce serait vrai. Quand tout le monde la vit il y eu une seconde ou deux de silence pesant puis Ami la prit dans ses bras et tous revinrent à la joie. Alors que son amie l'étreignait, la jeune femme pensa que demain il serait toujours temps d'affronter les problèmes… Demain.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire^^.


End file.
